What Happened?
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Sequel to 'If You Were Me'. Due to a bad wish of Jack's, the Fentons are shown what happened to teach Danny and Jazz to respect. The only thing is, how will Danny escape with his secret intact?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman.**

Jack smirked as he crept out into the living room at night. There was silence in the darkness of the night, the pitch black blocking most people's view.

"Hah...Tell me that 'wish' is a banned word, is it? I'll prove to her that it's harmless. It was just bad luck for Danny and Jazz..." He said, fumbling for a light.

"I wish that Maddie and I could see what the heck happened with our kids today..."

* * *

In the darkness, he didn't see Desiree creeping outside. She heard him and smirked. Making her hand glow green, she shouted,

"And so you have wished it, and so it shall be!" Jack heard this out of no where, startling him.

Then he froze.

"Oh..._No_..." He said as his vision began to cloud, and he fell back in unconsciousness...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman. This is the sequel to 'If You Were Me'.**

Jack felt odd. He was dreaming. He felt as if he was trying to fly, but no avail. He felt like he was trying to stay on the ground, which gravity denied the right. For his size, this was even odder. He tried to contort himself in the pitch black darkness of the place he was around- or was it simply night?

All he knew was that there was darkness. Only darkness. The inky, black mist swirling around him. It spread endlessly in all directions- Jack even swore he might have been part of the darkness, pitch black and inky as well.

He tried to contort his body in hopefully go in another direction, despite it was no avail. He struggled and squirmed, but he remained in the spot.

Suddenly he felt tighter; squashed and hemmed in. The darkness still was sprawling as far as the eye can see. He gasped for air as the thick tightness rushed up to his head.

Finally, he looked down and saw that other than his neck, his body was invisible, revealing the darkness to be there. Or was he becoming the darkness truly? Invisibility spread up to his neck, and he squirmed, but finally fell unconscious as the darkness covered his head and face, closing his eyes with blurry vision as he watched as he could almost see something in the distance...

* * *

"Jack...? Jack...Wake-wake up...Wake up...WAKE UP!" Maddie said, finally slapping Jack to wake him up. He shot up with a start. He looked around wildly.

Like his dream, he was in a pitch black area. The only difference was he was on solid, somewhat cold ground, and his wife and children were in their pajamas, Jazz in an orange nightgown, hugging Bearbert tight, while Danny was in his salmon pajamas with stripes. His wife was in her typical blue pajamas, and Jack saw upon looking down that he was in his as well, the same salmon color as Danny's covering his body, with a nightcap on his head. Maddie frowned as she pulled the four tight together.

"You...Does...Anyone have an idea what's going on? I just had the most bizarre dream- that there was no more than darkness about me, and I eventually became enveloped by the darkness..."

"Really? I had the same dream, too...Then I woke up here, a near-perfect replica of the dream." Jazz said a little anxiously.

"Make that three." Danny said, looking twitchy and nervous. Jack frowned.

"I did, too..." He muttered. Then he gulped. He knew the reason why.

And he couldn't keep it from his family.

"Uh-uh...Guys...I mayyy have an explanation why we're here." Jack said softer than most ears could detect. However, his family snapped up their heads at him.

"What? What happened?" Maddie asked. Jack took a breath.

"Uhh...I...May...Have...Made a...Wish...That we could see what Danny and Jazz went through in each others bodies...And then I heard that genie lady's voice say 'so you have wished it, and so it shall be.'" Jack said. Jazz and Danny didn't look angry, to Jack's relief- but rather, scared and nervous out of their minds. Maddie's jaw dropped.

_**"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED AND BREAK MY RULE BY SAYING 'WISH' YOU GOT US STUCK HERE?"**_ Maddie shouted, face turning a little red. Everyone inched back from her. Jack cowered, Danny and Jazz winced through their teeth harshly and took a breath. Jazz spoke after a minute.

"W-well, m-mom...Get-getting mad at dad won't get us anywhere. I think he's more than learned his lesson. Right now we have to work together." Jazz said quickly. Maddie took a breath.

"You're right, sweetie...Alright...Jack, we forgive you, but we hope you learned something from this. So, you said that you wished that you could see what Danny and Jazz went through? Well, this can't be too bad. So, we need to relax an-" Maddie was stopped upon the room flashing to the morning where Danny and Jazz found out what happened...

**...Please don't kill me for this cliffhanger. *cackles evilly***


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own this story and all my others, though.**

The room successfully flashed to Danny's room. Maddie looked disgusted at the room's state- textbooks lying lazily opened on the floor, clothes scattered everywhere, papers and pencils decorating the floor, and a stray basketball in the corner. The room didn't smell fantastic, either.

"Danny, when we get back, please clean up your room." She said. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded.

They saw Jazz (in Danny's body) slowly arise from the bed, looking a tad confused (and disgusted by the room) stand up and walk to the mirror on the wall.

The Fentons saw her examine herself, slowly looking over the body, before she burst out screaming. They all covered their ears from the shouting, until it changed to Jazz's room, and the screaming stopped.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all looked happier with this room- it had a light tone of pink on the wall, the soft carpet left uncluttered. A desk sat in the corner with papers and textbooks stacked neatly. Danny (in Jazz's body) slowly sat up, before blinking in confusion. He stood up, and wandered to a vanity on the side of the room, taking a look at himself. He gasped and looked down at his new-found breasts.

Jack and Maddie found 'dream' Danny's facial expression funny. He looked absolutely horrified, put his hand on the mirror, and began to scream. They covered their ears once more.

The room suddenly changed to the living room, where Maddie and Jack were holding the hyperventilating and shaking kids. They let them go, and asked what was wrong.

Dream Jazz in Danny's body looked at Danny in Jazz's body. _"I'm telling them."_ She said. Danny brought his palm to his hand at this point, before Jazz pinched him.

Dream Maddie went down and got a truth detector, briefly telling Jazz (in Danny's body) to speak the truth honestly. Both parents asked their children questions, before finally inquiring what the issue was.

_"Our...Bodies...Were...Switched..."_ Dream Jazz (in Danny's body said). Danny snorted.

"Wow, you really said it like _that_?" He said. Jack poked him to silence him.

"Sorry." He muttered as Jazz glared at him.

_"...Danny...?"_ Dream Jack asked, looking at Jazz's body.

_"...Jazz...?"_ Dream Maddie asked, looking at Danny's body. Both teens nodded.

The scene briefly cut to Jazz tripping in Danny's body, which resulted in Danny kneeling down to her and whispering, _"So easy, isn't it?" _With Jazz swatting at him. Maddie and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'so easy?'" Jack asked. Danny and Jazz froze.

"Uh..." Danny started.

But they all stopped when the scene turned to the front of Casper High.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman.**

Danny and Jazz tensed and sweated as the scene turned to the outside of Casper High. They shared a nervous look, and Maddie and Jack gave them curious looks.

"You two, what's wrong?" Maddie asked. Danny looked like he was on the verge of fainting, and Jazz twitched and kept looking at Danny, then her parents, and back and forth. Jack calmly pulled them up, and smiled at them. Neither said a word, however, as they saw their dream selves walking up to dream Sam and Tucker in front of the school.

The quartet walked forward to hear what would happen. After Jazz (in Danny's body) wasn't sure what to do when Tucker offered a high five, both gave them odd looks.

_"Dude, what's up?"_ Dream Tucker asked. Dream Sam looked curiously at Jazz's body.

_"Jazz, why are you so close to Danny...?" _She asked. Dream Danny (in Dream Jazz's body) spoke warily.

_"Well, last night, I was ghost fighting out with Danny..." _Both parents froze and stared at their children.

"YOU'VE BEEN GHOST HUNTING?" Both parents shouted. Danny meekly smiled.

"I- of _course_ not. We were...Uh...Attacked by some ghosts...And fought them and they left us alone!" Danny said quickly. Jazz instantly nodded in agreement. Maddie and Jack sighed.

"Well, next time, tell us when you're attacked by ghosts, both of you." Maddie said firmly. Both nodded. They missed their dream selves revealing what happened to Tucker and Sam, and when their attention was turned back to them, they heard Sam say,

_"Are-are you saying you two switched bodies?"_ Sam asked, shocked. Maddie and Jack groaned.

"You two told them?" Jack asked. Both nodded.

"Well, they didn't tell anyone!" Jazz protested. Both parents didn't look pleased, but continued watching. As they turned, they saw a blue mist escape Danny's mouth. Dream Jazz (in his body) frowned.

_"Oh, isn't this your ghost sense? Oh, dear...Alright, help me find a place to hide. I'm gonna try fighting the thing."_ She said. Maddie and Jack instantly snapped back to the kids with eyes that shouted 'you big fat liars!'. But Jack stopped.

"Wait, 'ghost sense'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny shrank back a little.

"Uh...I'll explain...Later...Along with...Ghost hunting." He said slowly. The parents sighed, but nodded, and saw the dream group running behind a tree. They instantly ran after them, and Danny looked about ready to vomit due to nerves. Jazz gave him a nervous look, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along.

They were already there, and they heard Jazz (in Danny's body) say _"I am...Uh...Going to become...Ghostly!" _Danny gulped as he heard dream Sam say

"It's 'going ghost'." Flatly. Maddie and Jack stared. Looking at their kids, Maddie prompted a question.

"What do you mean by, 'going ghost'?" She asked. Danny and Jazz said nothing as they tried to stand in front of what would expose Danny, but Maddie and Jack only pulled them quickly forward to see what would happen.

Ignoring their kids' squirming and shouting, they saw a bright, white-blue ring surround Danny's body, and go up and down. They gasped, and as it passed over, their shock only stacked and stacked.

By the time the rings were finished, there stood Danny Phantom right before their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own all of my stories, including this one, though.**

Danny and Jazz's parents watched as Jazz (in dream Danny's body) phase through the tree, the others following her.

They spaced out so badly they didn't notice what was going on any longer. All they did was hang their jaws open and couldn't say a thing. Danny worriedly tried to squirm out of his mom's arms, (who was the one who pulled him back to see what would happen, Jazz being in Jack's arms), but felt her grip become almost rock-solid, but gentle as he tried to squirm.

He looked to Jazz for help, and saw in her eyes worry, but sympathy. She whispered something to him.

"Shh-h...Relax...They-they'll accept you. Just give them a few minutes." Jazz said softly, as if it were a feather that spoke. Danny looked up at his mom again, who was staring into space, then at his dad, who was looking down at Jazz, before turning his eyes to Danny, who shrank back under his gaze.

His dad's eyes were filled with confusion, but love. As Danny turned his head upwards again to his mom, he saw she was looking down at him...

...And smiling. She gripped him tighter and hugged him, placing a few kisses on his cheek. Danny smiled and hugged her back. Looking at Jack, he saw he was smiling, too. As soon as Maddie let Danny go, Jack had his turn with a hug. Jazz smiled, and came up to whisper in his ear, 'told you so!' with a hint of humor.

Jack let go and looked into Danny's clear blue eyes, which he had gotten from his father- a little lighter blue, but blue all the same. "How on Earth did you _hide_ it this long?" He asked, grinning broadly. "I've never known a Fenton who's been able to hide such a secret for so long." He said. Danny only warily rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug. Maddie's eyes turned curious.

"What caused you to be...Like this?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"Well, let's just say a certain portal did this because I was stupid." He said, worries evaporating into thin air. Maddie did a face-palm.

"Of _course_. Well...Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. Danny looked parched on words, so Jazz spoke for him.

"Half ghost plus having parents as ghost hunters equals acceptance? I don't think Danny quite liked this almost simple two plus two equals four equation." She said, deadpanning. Maddie and Jack mouthed an 'oh' and looked at Danny again. They didn't see a ghost they wanted to hunt or experiment on or hate.

What they saw was their son who they loved dearly, cherished and consistently doted. Both beamed at him.

"Oh, Danny! Whether you're half ghost, human or something else, we'll love you no matter what, forever." Maddie said, placing a finger under his chin, pushing his head back up to them, and both nearly knocked him down with (yet again) a hug. Then Jack tried not to laugh.

"Oh, Jazz got stuck with ghost powers for a day? This should be entertaining- no offense to you, Jazzerincess." He chuckled. Then Maddie froze.

"We completely missed some of what was going on! Wh-" She was stopped as she turned around. She saw that dream Jazz in Danny's body and the kids were frozen in running positions to where they were going. Jazz shrugged.

"Guess Desiree didn't want us to miss anything." She said, as they saw the scene move on again.

They saw Jazz punch a ectopuss, which squealed but didn't appear harmed. She tried to use an ecto-blast, but all that came out was a spark or two. She gulped as it came closer, before it was pulled back by a blue light, squealing as it went into the thermos, held by dream Danny (yes, still in dream Jazz's body). Seeing as no one was there, she changed back, and tried to crack a smile.

_"Well, at least we're not-" _RINNNNGGGGG! Went the bell. Dream Danny only smiled cruelly at her.

_"Welcome to my world, Jazz." _He said flatly.

Danny's parents gave their son an annoyed look.

"Okay, new rule, let _us_ handle the ghosts when you're in school." Maddie said crossly. Danny gave them a meek look.


	6. Chapter 6

**No, I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. DON'T SUE MEH. D: I do own this story, though.**

The scene changed to Jazz's first period, with Danny awkwardly tapping his pencil on a paper devoid of notes. The female teacher with short, brown hair that taught the class turned to him.

_"Oh, so the know-it-all remains silent today. Good. It just proves I AM smarter than you." _She said. Maddie and Jack gasped.

"How_ dare_ that-"

"Let it go, mom." Jazz said softly.

_"And, due to Jasmine's effort today, you all get ten extra pages of homework! Make sure to say thank you to her." _She said. Other students turned to glare at dream Danny is dream Jazz's body. Maddie and Jack were fuming.

"Why that- ugh! I hate people like that. They may as well be worse than ghosts- not including Danny. No offense to you, son. You're a good guy." Jack said. Danny nodded, and Maddie looked ready to go attack the teacher.

"She is SO getting a nasty email." Maddie snarled. Jazz looked pained.

"Oh, please, mom, no." Jazz begged. Maddie was about to say something back, but the scene turned to Danny's classroom. Jazz was taking notes-

"And what do you say about that, Danny?" Jazz said. Danny sighed.

"Thank you, Jazz." He said. She smiled and continued watching.

They saw the ghost sense go off, getting a groan from Dream Jazz. Dream Sam kicked her, getting Mr. Lancer's attention.

_"Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" _Dream Mr. Lancer asked. Dream Sam spoke.

_"Oh, that. Danny's been having bad headaches all day. May I take him to the nurse's office?" _She inquired. Mr. Lancer reluctantly nodded, and Sam grabbed Jazz's wrist and pulled her out the door.

Finding a janitor's closet, they went in and closed the door. The Fentons followed them in.

_"Alright, how do I transform again?" _Dream Jazz asked. Dream Sam shrugged.

_"Uh...Not sure. Try saying 'goin' ghost'. It seems to help Danny."_

_"Goin' Ghost?" _Dream Jazz asked more than said. The rings formed and changed her to Danny Phantom. A look of confusion crossed her face.

_"Alright, you help me out here. How do I phase?" _She asked. Sam shrugged.

_"I'm not sure, you just think about it or something!" _Closing her eyes in concentration, she floated upward, intangibly through the ceiling.

The scene changed to outside, where Jazz was losing against an ectopuss. A bright blue light came, pulling it back. Sam was holding the thermos, and capped it. Jazz stood up.

_"Ooww...That hurt! Danny does this often?" _She asked. Sam smirked.

_"At least ten times a day, yes."_

Maddie and Jack gave startled looks at their son, who tried to not meet their eyes.

"Danny, you shouldn't be fighting this often!" Jack said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I don't get hurt as much due to experience. I heal fast. I am _fine_." He protested. Maddie sighed.

"We'll talk about this later, young man." She said. Danny slowly groaned, but due to being elbowed by Jazz, he nodded.

They were transported back into the hallway of the school, where students were moving about, getting their lunch, books, whatever they needed. They saw Danny piling books in and out of Jazz's locker, then saw a blond boy walk up next to him, leaning against the lockers.

_"Hey, Jazz." _Dash's nasal voice purred. Danny gave him an annoyed look.

_"So, I was wonderin', how's about you go out with me tonight?"_

"WHO IS THIS BOY?_" _Both parents demanded. Jazz gagged.

"Perhaps the biggest idiot in the world. You'll see."

_"No." _Dream Danny said flatly. Danny earned a high five from Maddie and Jack from that.

_"Aw, c'mon, Jazzerincess,"_

"WHAT? HOW DARE HE CALL HER THAT?" Maddie and Jack shouted. Even their children backed up a bit at that.

_"Come watch me shove your wimpy little brother into a locker." _

That did it. The room froze in time for a moment while Maddie and Jack went on a rant for a few minutes.

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL US THIS IDIOT WAS BOTHERING YOU? FIRST THING HE DOES IS FLIRT WITH JAZZ, THEN SAY HE WAS GOING TO SHOVE DANNY IN A LOCKER, AND-"**

"Guys, guys, guys! It's okay!" Jazz said, sticking her hands up. Both calmed down a bit, but still looked angered. Jack growled.

"Call my son weak? How dare he! Danny, you could shove him in the locker anytime you wanted, and we all know it!" He snapped. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, but that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, I can't exactly have the entire school know I'm super strong. That'd just end badly." He muttered. His parents took in another breath, but nodded. Time began to flow again. Dream Danny slammed the locker shut, surprising Dash and turned to him.

_"Y'know what, Dash? Never call me Jazzerincess ever again. Also, I will never go out with you, despite what you think you can do. The mere thought of being with you makes me gag. You think you look cool when you shove kids into lockers, including my brother, when really, all it does is make you look like an idiot who needs to bully others for social approval. It's one of the stupidest things I've ever seen. Also, your brain power lacks too much for me. Gain a little common sense, why don't you? But the thing that irritates me most is when you beat up my little brother, Danny. You give him names like 'Fenturd' or 'Fentoenail', when I share the same name. It's just insulting to me as well. You'll never be half the man Danny is, who is kind and loyal, unlike you. You're stupid and cruel. So, unless you make some changes, stay away from me." _He said firmly.

Everyone in earshot, including the Fentons, with the exception of Danny and Jazz, stared open-mouthed. As Dream Danny turned to go to the lunchroom, Dash ran away crying, and everyone began to clap, particularly Maddie and Jack.

"Good job, son! Thank you for telling this creep to stay away from Jazz. Jazz, if I ever see you with that boy-"

"I know, I know. I'll never go out with him. He disgusts me." Jazz said calmly. Maddie nodded with a smile. Jack looked just as proud.

Back with dream Jazz, they saw her groan from ghosts she had been attacked by earlier, griping a bump on her head from an earlier fight. Dash came into view, walking behind Jazz.

"Oh great, not _this_ fool again." Jack muttered. Dash grabbed the back of Dream Jazz's shirt, pulling her to eye level.

_"I just got rejected BAD from your sister. She said I'd never be half the man you are. Hah! Well, I'll prove her wrong. To start, I'll be picking on you more often, throwing you into lockers a little harder. So, brace yourself, Fenton." _Dream Dash said, shoving Jazz in the locker, slamming it shut, and walking away. The parent Fentons were outraged again.

**"WHO DOES THIS IDIOT THINK HE IS? WHEN WE GET HOME, WE-"**

"It's okay, it's okay!" Both brother and sister protested, sticking hands up. Their parents stopped, took a few deep breaths, and simply frowned. Maddie looked ready to tear the kid's eyes out.

A few moments later, Dream Danny came and opened the locker. He sighed.

_"He stuck you in here?" _He asked, offering her a hand. Jazz took it with a solemn look on her face as she got out of the locker.

_"Uck, he's such a jerk. And, while I'd prefer sticking up for myself, I must agree, he'll never be half the man you are, Danny. Though, if you told him all this, he must REALLY be stupid if he went back and threw me- your body- into the locker again." _Dream Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

_"Thanks. Uh...I'm sorry for being so...Rude to you. I didn't know your life was so hard." _He said. Dream Jazz smiled a little.

_"Yeah, it's not easy being you, either. So...Truce?" _She said, sticking out a hand. Danny didn't do anything for a minute, just staring at her hand, before he smiled and shook it. Jazz beamed and pulled Danny into a hug, who was stiff for a minute, before hugging back.

_"Well, let's try to brave the rest of the day today- shall we?" _Dream Danny asked. Dream Jazz nodded, and they walked off together.

Danny and Jazz heard some sniffling from their parents, and turned to see Jack all teary, with Maddie just looking like she saw the most adorable thing in the world.

"T-that's got to be the sweetest thing I've seen you two do!" Maddie said proudly. Both siblings blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"So touching." Jack added, wiping a tear away. They all stopped to see the room change to their living room. Looking around, they were quite confused.

"Are we back home, or is this another scene?" He wondered aloud.

"No, you're back home." Desiree's voice spoke. Everyone turned behind them to see Desiree floating behind them. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Hah, ghost boy! Your secret is EXPOSED! MUAHAHA- Wait...Why do your parents have such angry looks on their faces?" She asked. Maddie and Jack only picked up stray ecto-guns from the floor they worked on the day before, and Desiree's eyes widened.

"...This plan just blew up on me, didn't it?" She asked. Maddie and Jack had a grin come back to their faces.

"Yes, yes it did." Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz only smiled in a somewhat morbid way as they heard their parents attacking Desiree.

**FIN**


End file.
